deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
Titan, stylized as TITAN,' '''is an experimental augmentation in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Description :A neodymium skin underlay matrix built of nano-meshed rare earth magnets and powered with hook-ins to the Biocell electrical system, the TITAN skin augmentation can be activated at will and then dissipated instantaneously. :The neodymium underlay is installed with a few thousand ampoules of dimorphic magnetorheological fluid (a carbonyl iron mix with a prismatic foam nano-structure). When activated, the fluid is ejected from tiny nozzles installed throughout the skin. Simultaneously, the neodymium underlay electrifies, causing the fluid to solidify and seal the user inside an iron shell, effectively protecting them from all physical damage. :Its high energy consumption can be somewhat reduced by further upgrades. :Negate incoming damage for a short period of time. :Warning: This augmentation is experimental. Unlocking it will add to the Overclock. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: high Upgrades Subcutis Energy Mod :A number of modifications to the subcutaneous power distribution network are required to make the TITAN augmentation work. A separate implant handles these modifications fluidly by tapping into the user's energy system and ensuring a continuous power supply. :Connect the TITAN to the energy system. :*Upgrade requirement: TITAN :*Activation cost: N/A :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: high Facet Cost Reduced :Shrinking the size of the prisms in the iron foam that makes up the structure of the colloid liquid decreases the per-tick energy required to sustain the shell. The excess energy can then be used to increase the magnetic response of the MR fluid, quickening the development and prolonging the maintenance of the solidification. :Reduce the amount of biocell energy required to sustain the TITAN. :*Upgrade Requirement: Subcutis Energy Mod :*Activation cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: medium Facet Cost Optimized :Reduce energy requirements for the TITAN by activating a series of phasing capacitors installed in the neodymium underlay. These will passively collect energy from the user's ambient EM field and release their charges during nanosecond intervals via the usual biocell dispersion schedule. :Greatly reduce the amount of biocell energy required to sustain the TITAN. :*Upgrade Requirement: Facet Cost Reduced :*Activation cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: low Gameplay The TITAN grants 100% immunity to all forms of damage, except for EMP damage, toxic gas, electric floors, and falling damage. Therefore, the TITAN is complemented by other augs such as the Icarus Landing System, Implanted Rebreather, and upgrades in the Rhino Dermal Armor line. The TITAN synergizes well with gun-centric playstyles, as opposed to stealth-oriented playstyles, allowing Adam to dominate the opposition uncontested until his batteries deplete. The TITAN is one of few augs that utterly consume power meter, leaving nothing left for Adam to naturally regenerate. Arguably, this was a deliberate design decision to curb its obvious strengths. Accordingly, the TITAN may be uneconomical for longer battles unless you have a large inventory of biocells. For extended usage of the TITAN, it is convenient to have biocells in a quick slot. Like the glass shield cloak, energy consumption for the TITAN increase as Adam moves faster. A further, less obvious benefit of the TITAN, is that while it's active, Adam's vision will suffer no further distortion, nor will he react to incoming fire with pained sounds, and the hit markers change from a dark red to solid black. Also like the glass shield cloak, should Adam make physical, focused contact with a foe (takedowns, for instance), the TITAN will be temporarily deactivated, but unlike the glass shield, there are no upgrades to alleviate this limitation. Usage by enemies Several enemies also use the TITAN augmentation, such as the Shadow Operatives of the Vanguard type. Unlike Jensen, who is immune to normal damage when TITAN is activated, enemies that have TITAN activated will still take damage, albeit at a significantly reduced rate. Furthermore, enemies can be taken down using Jensen's melee takedown command even when their TITAN shield is active. TITAN-equipped enemies are still affected by TESLA and stun guns. Notes * Enemies have a gold-colored TITAN, whereas Jensen has a black-colored TITAN. * TITAN cannot run concurrently with GlassShield Cloaking System. * The icon for the first upgrade is the same as the icon of the first upgrade of the GlassShield Cloaking System. Their respective descriptions indicate that the power system is different between the two aug systems. * Performing takedowns or going into third person view while TITAN is active will show Jensen’s TITAN armor. After very heavy fire and prolonged use, such as taking on the Palisade property bank in a head-on assault, the TITAN shell will show burns, craters, and bullet impacts. * While TITAN's equipped, and even if Adam received damage prior to activating it, he does not make any pained sounds. Only his heartbeat can be heard. * Enemies have dramatically different combat reactions to Adam in his TITAN form. Users * Adam Jensen * Daria Myška * Viktor Marchenko * Shadow Operatives of the Vanguard type * Shadow Operatives disguised as Tarvos security guards, in London * Ironflank security guards Gallery Titan Shield concept.jpg|Titan Shield concept. Titan concept.jpg|Some extreme early designs for the Titan augment on Jensen. Mike-chassagne-dxmd-augweapon-titan.jpg|Concept art of Adam Jensen using Titan Shield. DXMD_2018_03_13_23_00_12_143.jpg|TITAN after prolonged use showing battle damage, and deployed in conjunction with the typhoon. DXMD_2018_03_13_22_42_22_153.jpg|It bears repeating, Adam equipped as such is a juggernaut of a man. More accurately, a TITAN. Category:Skin Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations